


A Slave To The Government

by LunaNightshade



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNightshade/pseuds/LunaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know i shouldn't start another one, buuutttt i already made 3 chapters and soooo yeah here's A Slave To The Government</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i shouldn't start another one, buuutttt i already made 3 chapters and soooo yeah here's A Slave To The Government

You are an aristocrat, though not a very beloved one. Even her highness in waiting finds you a pompous ass. But you are a blue-blood and your lusus taught you exactly how much that meant. Though you still had to bow to a few, many were forced to kiss your feet. 

That said, you should not under any circumstances be in this workshop. This yellow blood should have his chest pressed to the ground, but instead he is passing you an input peripheral. What makes it worse is his freakish double horns. You idly wonder if he has two of everything, but force such crude thoughts from your head. “What does this one do, Captor?”

He scoffed, another insult to you. “Do you listen to me when i speak at all?”

“Perhaps i was preoccupied, lispy.” You remembered, but were not going to explain what had you distracted.

“Wow, what an honor to your blood that insult was.”

“Silence and tell me, lowblood. What does it do?”

Sollux rolls his eyes at you. “It houses the basic function code. I told you i was leaving it for last, remember?”

“No. I was welding this contraption together at the time.”

“If you don’t remember me saying it, how would you know what you were doing at the  
time?” He smirked. “Put it in and go hide, someone is coming.”

You slam it into the slot and duck behind a wall.

“You broke it, asshole!” He yelled back at you. “Oh, hey, dude.” He said to whomever came in. “What do you need? Aside from every single quadrant.” He laughed.

Though you can’t make out the reply, it seemed very agitated. 

“No way, man. You’re awful at coding. I’m closing up, wait for me outside.” He waited for the chime of the door closing to yell again. “If i can’t fix this fucking thing you will get it i swear to god.” 

“Just get the pins back in. Have the back door unlocked for me again tomorrow.” You duck out into the back alley. 

Looking around you see nothing. It is too late for sane people to be walking through alleys. The maroon bloods and mutant bloods would be mugging them, supposedly. You don’t believe it, though. Though your lusus was very adamant and you find yourself unknowingly covering your wallet with your hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, your douchiness, are you the kind of prick who owns lowblooded slaves?” Sollux asks, passing you the repaired peripheral from yesterday.

“You do realize that i could very easily snap you in half, correct gutterblood?” You growl.

“Whoa, whoa, what crawled up that indigo ass of yours?” He stepped back. “I need to ask you to leave if you plan to go on one of those highblood rage-episodes.”

“And why do you think you can tell me what to do?” You can feel your exquisite blue pooling at the back of your head. 

“It’s my shop. The law is on my side.” He continued to step back, he was almost pressed to the wall. At any other time you would realize that meant that he had experienced the bloodrage before. But at the time, all you knew was that you needed to smash something. You kick his back door off it’s hinges and stomp your way back to your hive, shoving lowbloods out of your way all the while. Most of them were thrown onto the ground. 

A few hours later you returned to Mr. Captor’s shop, wallet in hand. You knock on the doorframe of your usual entry. 

“What do you want?” He called from the front room. 

“Would you come here, please?” 

He walks to meet you, you can see fear behind his agitation. You push a money clip you had set up before leaving your hive into his hands. “That should cover the cost of the door. I won’t be back tomorrow. If you ever need me for anything, you can find my contact number in there as well.”

He nods and you walk back down the alleyway, keeping your stride despite your shame. You love your blood, but you wish you could control your rage. You walk around to the front of his shop, and try not to look in. Just down the street is a place where you love to eat, but yelling is distracting you. 

“Trolls are not toys! You should not buy people! This so called store is an abomination! Tear it down! Free the lowbloods!” A small troll in an olive dress was shouting to anyone who walked by. 

You walk over to her. “You’re hardly a midblood yourself, little one.”

“Oh shut up.” She looked away from you and to a jade-blooded couple. “Help the lowbloods!”

“Such a rude, not to mention stupid, child you are.” You had calmed down already, but this seems like it would be a very rage-filled day as you felt the blood build up.

“I’m short, not young idiot.” She looks back to find the glowering expression on your face and sighed. “Damn it, come here.” She grabs your hand and took you between two buildings. For reasons you could not figure out, you allow her to.

She pulls you down, hard. You fall to your knees and she holds your head to her chest, stroking your hair and gently shushing you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kind of important that you know my headcannons about morailegance for this one.  
> -i think that the day the angry partner meets their fated palemate, they will have the most rage-filled day of their lives  
> -i think proper fated morails and not people who pretend to be ((*cough* Eridan *cough*)) will no it love at first site style  
> there are others but they arent important for you to know now

“Well, that was fast.” You say, face still on her chest. It’s a good thing too, as your face is tinted very blue. 

“It was either act on the feeling or have you blow the fuck up over nothing and run everyone away from my protest.” She says backing away, her face flushed too. 

“Feelings? Oh, oh my. Um…” You aren’t exactly sure how to reply to her indirect declaration. “By feelings you mean what?”

“I’m pale for you, you shitbucket. You started yelling and i knew that i was the one meant to calm you down. Now help my protest or leave me alone.”

“What are you protesting exactly?” You are too taken aback by what just happened to even remember why you are in the town square. You remember that you ran home and destroyed a bunch of robots earlier. You also recall dropping a bunch of money on what you smashed outside of your hive.

“In this building,” she knocked on one of the walls they were between. “Trolls are sold as slaves to highbloods, not unlike yourself. Please tell me that’s not why you were here. People are not meant to be slaves to each other it doesn’t matter how low their blood is!” She seems mad at you already.

“Whoa calm down i was just walking down the street.” You think so at least. You would never be purchasing another person, though. Sure you have servants, but never slaves. 

“Then help me protest! If you agree with me then you should help me make it come to an end!” Her grin seems wide enough to hurt, but she doesn’t care as she bounces on her toes. “With a highblood helpin i might actually get somewhere!” 

You tentatively pat her head in between her horns. The feeling of pale romance is very mutual, but you still just met her. “I think that we will need to do more than stand here and yell at people for that.”

“Well then what do you suggest?” 

“Well, we need more people for starters. Then we’ll need a lot of highblood support. And then we need to convince a legislacerator that it’s wrong.”

“Legislacerator don’t care though.”

“No, but we just need at least one to agree so it looks like we have legal support.”

“And you think that will help, uh…” She raises and eyebrow “Holy shit i didn't even ask your name.”

“Equius.”

“Nepeta. So, Equius, you think that will help?”

“Legislacerator would be the very best people to have on hand. If they decide that it should be law, they can chose to hang the new lawbreakers.”

“There is no way that is true.”

“That’s house Her Imperious Condescension took throne. Now, can we go anywhere else? It smells here.”

“You’re leaning against a dumpster. But yeah, we need to get more people, like you said.” She grabs your hand and tugs you away from the alley. “Who do you think will join us?”

“There is someone i think has an interest, but we are not currently speaking.” You’re staring at Sollux’s store, wondering if her will speak to you anymore.

She must have followed your eyes, because she started speeding towards his computer shop. “Well then i’ll talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for both the wait and how short this is. I have to go find the story again.

You stand awkwardly behind nepeta as she repeatedly rang the service bell. Sollux was likely in the restroom, as he often left the store alone to do such. His things were safe while you were working there, but alone you’re surprised no one has decided that a lowblood doesn’t deserve such nice things. 

 

Nepeta was getting annoyed now. Her rings on the bell her quick in succession and very agitated. “I thought you said he would be here.” She almost whined. You suppose you had gotten her hopes up.

 

“Would you calm the fuck down before you break my bell? Any clue how hard it is to make money when people are always breaking my- Holy shit what are you doing here?” He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. You wonder if he somehow hid the fact he was living here from you, but Nepeta didn’t miss a beat.

 

“He’s not allowed to talk. I have been informed that you may be interested in our cause.” She was standing straighter than what you saw outside, and again you are lost in your thoughts. Maybe she actually does find herself superior to lower bloods. But no, you know that doesn’t make sense because she was starting the ‘cause’ all on her own. But perhaps she just doesn’t want them to be slaves even if they are inferior. Though she is a lowblood herself, low-midblood you guess, and they don’t usually tend to think such of lowbloods. But everyone seems to hate mutants. 

 

Somehow, while you were lost in thought, Nepeta and Sollux must have worked something out because you suddenly notice Sollux attempting a handshake and receiving a hug.


End file.
